Whispers in the dark
by Skovko
Summary: Before meeting up with Seth and Roman, Dean runs into their old high school flame Silvia. As she enters the restaurant later with a man, everything takes a different turn as they watch how he treats her. After all these years, she is still in their hearts although she broke them all back then.
1. That's our girl over there

"Ah, there he is," Seth said as Dean walked into the restaurant.

He made his way over to the table and sat down.

"You're late," Roman said.  
"You'll never believe who I just ran into," Dean said.  
"Who?" Seth asked.  
"Silvia fucking Anderson," Dean answered.  
"Wow, _the_ Silvia?" Roman asked.  
"Are there any other Silvias we know?" Dean asked and smirked.  
"Is she still hot?" Seth asked.  
"Still as hot as back then although more mature now of course," Dean answered.

The waiter came over and they placed their orders. Shortly after their drinks were being served.

"So what was she like after all these years?" Seth asked.  
"Well, she didn't offer to suck my dick on the spot if that's what you mean," Dean answered.  
"It wasn't. It was fun times though, wasn't it? She was always up for some fun. The only girl who ended in bed with us all over time," Seth said.  
"And the only girl who broke all of our hearts," Roman added.  
"Yeah, we gotta give credit where credit is due. The rest of the school might have seen her as a whore but she really wasn't, was she? I mean, she dated all three of us but not at the same time and as far as I know, she never cheated on any of us," Seth said.  
"She left me heartbroken for months when she dumped me," Dean said.  
"Me too," Roman said while Seth were nodding.  
"She didn't seem like the fun partygirl anymore though. We didn't talk much. She was in a hurry. But she seemed kind of... I don't know... whipped. Maybe some man finally learned to control her," Dean said and shrugged his shoulders.

The waiter came over with their food. They started eating and the conversation died down for a while. That was until the door opened and Dean looked over to see who was entering.

"Guys, it's fucking her," he said and nodded towards the door.

Seth and Roman turned their heads and looked in the direction.

"Guess you were right about her having a man," Roman said as he saw Silvia enter with a man by her side.  
"I don't like him," Seth said right away.  
"You haven't even met him," Roman said.  
"I still don't like him," Seth said.

The couple went to sit down at a table. The man had his back towards their table while she could face them. She hadn't seen them to begin with. The man picked up the menu card and started looking at it. She didn't pick up the one in front of her. Instead she looked around until her eyes suddenly fell on Dean. Having just met him 30 minutes earlier, she smiled at him. He was sitting with two other men and she could feel their eyes burn into her. She looked at them for a few seconds until she realized who they were. Seth and Roman. So they had kept their friendship intact for all these years. Good for them, she thought.

Her mind wandered back to all those years ago. All the rumours that had been going around about her. She was the school slut. Most of the girls hated her while most of the boys wanted to fuck her. In their eyes she was an easy catch that they could get rid off the next day. For a while she tried to defend herself against the rumours but as time passed along, she realized it was useless and she might as well turn the rumours into truths. So she started sleeping with several of the boys. She started acting as they all claimed she already was. Seeing how she suddenly owned her role and seemed to be proud of it, most of it actually died down and she somehow earned respect amongst the male crowd of the school. So she stayed in that role even though she had never wanted it to begin with. It was just so hard not to. And then those three came along and changed the game completely.

"I'll have the house's stake with everything and she'll have the small salad."

His voice snatched her out of her thoughts. Small salad again? Was he ever gonna let her eat something that she actually wanted? She frowned. She shouldn't have because he noticed. He waited till the waiter had gone away before reaching over the table, grabbing her tight behind the neck and pulling her close.

"Don't fucking act up like that," he sneered.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He let go and she sat back. Her eyes briefly wandered towards their table. They had all seen what had happened. She felt ashamed and looked down.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked.  
"I knew I didn't like him for a reason," Seth said.  
"Guys, chill," Roman said.  
"How can you say that? Didn't you just see what happened?" Seth asked.  
"Yes, I saw it. But we're in a public restaurant so don't cause a scene. Besides, we don't know their story," he said.  
"I don't need to know anything more," Dean said.  
"Just chill. Once they leave, we follow behind and see where they go," Roman said.  
"And then beat him up?" Dean asked and grinned.  
"No. We're just gonna see where they go and then we take it slow from there. Casual run into her like you did today. We'll get her talking somehow," Roman said.  
"How can you be so sure? It's been many years. That is not the Silvia we used to know. She would never have let any man touch her like that," Seth said.  
"That's our girl over there. She might have grown up but she's still in there. We would never have left her behind back then," Roman said.  
"Not like she left us," Dean said.  
"Look at us. After all these years she still gets to us," Seth said.


	2. Drinks

Roman, Seth and Dean were stalking Silvia and the man. They made sure to keep their distance so they wouldn't be noticed. Not that it mattered all that much since he had no clue who they were but they didn't wanna make her feel uncomfortable in any way.

They watched as she and the man walked into a hotel lobby. They followed in there shortly after. They went to the bar, sat down at a table and watched as he picked up some messages at the front desk. He grabbed her arm tight and dragged her towards the elevator.

He pressed the button and as he waited for the elevator to come down, he leaned in and said something. By the looks on both of their faces, it wasn't any kind words. She nodded but he still chose to shake her which make Seth stand up. Roman put a hand on his arm.

"Not now," he said.  
"But he's hurting her," Seth growled.  
"Sit down!" Roman commanded.

Seth sat down again but he wasn't happy with the situation. None of them were.

The elevator door opened and he let go off her arm. She stepped into the elevator and he took off, leaving the hotel again. They kept their eyes at the elevator and just as the door began to close, her hand grabbed it, making it open again. She stuck out her head and looked towards the front door of the hotel to see if he was gone. As she saw he wasn't there anymore, she stepped out of the elevator and made her way to the bar.

"That's our girl. Never doing what she's being told," Dean chuckled.  
"I'm glad to see a part of her is still there," Roman said.

She walked straight to the bar without looking around. She ordered a drink and once she had it in her hands, she turned around. She could feel someone watching her. She scanned the room and found them sitting there watching her with smiles on their faces. She smiled back and walked over to them with the drink in her hands.

"Hey guys, mind if I join you?" She asked.  
"No, please sit," Roman answered.

She sat down and took a sip of her drink.

"Wow, this brings back memories," she said as she looked at them.  
"Hopefully only good ones," Dean said.  
"Yeah, of course," she said and smiled.  
"So who's the asshole?" Seth asked.  
"Seth!" Roman said in a firm tone.  
"What? He's an asshole," Seth said.  
"That's Kenny," she answered.  
"Husband?" Dean asked.  
"Boyfriend," she answered.  
"For how long?" Dean asked.  
"Going on three years now," she answered.  
"And was he always such an asshole?" Seth asked.  
"Seth, I swear to god!" Roman raised his voice.

Seth and Roman stared at each other for a few seconds. She quickly emptied her drink to change the subject.

"Need another one," she said and stood up.  
"Allow me," Roman said and took the empty glass.

He walked up to the bar and bought a new drink for her.

"Thank you," she said as he came back and handed it to her.

"Wow, I still can't believe it's you. Silvia fucking Anderson," Dean said.  
"Guess I earned that middle name with my slutty history," she said and laughed.  
"We never saw you that way," Roman said.  
"Yeah, you were kind of weird," she said.  
"Weird? We were all madly in love with you and you think we were weird?" Seth laughed.  
"Yep, not changing my mind about that," she said and smiled.  
"You broke our hearts," Dean said.  
"I broke my own too," she said.  
"Wait, what?" Dean asked.

She didn't get to answer because her phone beeped. She took it and read the message.

"Can't stay any longer. He's on his way back," she said and got up from the chair.  
"We'd like to see you again," Roman said.  
"I'm not sure that's a good idea. Kenny is the jealous type and I'm pretty sure he'll weight harder on the word "boyfriends" rather than the word "ex" going in front of it," she said.  
"Do you honestly think we're gonna give you the choice? We know what hotel you're in," Seth said.  
"You don't know which room," she said.  
"You can't dump us all over. You owe us at least one day as an apology," Dean said.

She let out a nervous laugh.

"One day? I think I owe you a lifetime of apologies for how I treated you back then but no matter how many times I'll say I'm sorry, it won't change the past," she said.  
"We don't want you to change it. We just wanna make sure you're okay," Roman said.  
"I can handle my own like I used to," she said.  
"I don't believe you," Seth said and stood up.

He moved in close and stared her down.

"Oh Seth, still pretending to be the macho man of the bunch, I see. Is it because you're shorter than these two?" She asked and grinned, before giving him a kiss on the cheek. The small kiss shut him up. She used the silence to step away from the table.

"Bye guys," she said and hurried out of the bar.

They watched as she walked to the elevator and disappeared into it.

"Close your mouth and sit down," Roman said to Seth.

He sat down.

"Her lips are still incredible soft," he said.  
"How can she still turn us upside down like that after all these years?" Dean asked.


	3. The claws of that monster

The phone rang next morning only a few minutes after Kenny had left. Not her cellphone but the phone in the hotel room. She had no idea who would be calling their room.

"Hello?" She said as she picked up the phone.  
"Hey pumpkin," Dean's voice sounded.  
"How did you get this number?" She asked.  
"Wow, no hello back or anything. Just straight to business," he chuckled.  
"Sorry. Hello Dean. How did you get this number?" She said.  
"Come down here and I'll tell you," he said.

She shook her head and smiled. He was always the sassy one.

"Tell me and I'll come down," she fired back.

She heard him chuckle again.

"Fine, you win. If you don't want people to find out about your personal life, you really should put your facebook profile on private settings. It says you're in a relationship with Kenny Collins so I called the hotel and asked to be put through to his room," he explained.  
"I should have known you would be crazy enough to do that," she said.  
"Now come down here," he said.  
"Okay okay, I'm coming," she said and hung up.

She checked herself in the mirror. She was glad that she had chosen to wear her little black dress that day. It definately would give the guys a look at what they had been missing out on all these years even though it was her fault they had been missing out on it to begin with. She shook her head. Why did she even do this? It was just three old friends wanting to catch up. No need to check herself for them and still she couldn't help it. They had never really left her heart even though the years had gone by.

She smiled widely as she saw all three men waiting for her as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Give me some love, baby girl," Roman said as he pulled his arms around to hug her.  
"Hey, don't keep her all to yourself," Dean said as he more or less pushed Roman out of the way to give her a hug.  
"I need some love too, babe," Seth said as he hugged her after Dean.

It felt amazing to feel their arms around her again and hear their old nicknames for her as they each had called her while she was dating them but at the same time it also made her realize how much time had passed.

"How much free time have you got?" Roman asked.  
"All day, I think. He's gonna be in business meetings," she answered.  
"Good. Then we're kidnapping you," Dean said and smirked before taking her hand and dragging her out of the hotel.

Shortly after she found herself in a car with them.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.  
"We're going to have a nice, quiet day together," Roman answered.

She smiled and leaned back. She knew they wouldn't hurt her no matter how much she had hurt them back then.

They drove to a park near the edge of town.

"No one ever comes here," Dean said as he parked the car.

They got out of the car. Roman opened the trunk and took out blankets and a basket of food. Seth grabbed a couple of bottles of champagne while Dean grabbed a case of beer.

"Planning a party?" She asked.  
"Just like in the good old days," Dean answered.  
"So who's driving home?" She asked.  
"No one. We're planning on spending the night here under the stars," Seth answered.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Don't worry, pumpkin. We'll make sure to get you home safe in a cab. One of us will go with you, pay for it and go back here," Dean said.

They found a nice spot in the park with a big tree. They spread out the blankets so half of them were out in the sunshine while the other half were in the shade of the tree so they could move back and forward if it got too hot or too cold.

"These are for you. We assumed you still don't like beer," Seth said and handed her the champagne bottles.  
"You assumed correctly," she said.

She opened one of the bottles and took a sip of it. Dean opened three beers and handed them around. Roman opened the basket and she took a look inside.

"Wow, you still remember what I like to snack on after all these years," she said, feeling both surprised and flattered.  
"Of course, baby girl," Roman said and smiled.

She grabbed a peach from the basket and ate it. She laid down on her back and put her hands under her head. She looked up at the sky.

"What are you thinking?" Roman asked.  
"About high school. About my bad reputation. About how you treated me so different than the other guys," she answered and sighed.  
"Those rumours about you were stupid. We knew they weren't true," Seth said.  
"To be fair, half of them probably were. The first ones weren't. They were started by Bryan after I went on a date with him and refused to spread my legs for him. From there it just got worse until I chose to take it in my own hands and live up to the rumours," she said.  
"He was such an idiot," Seth growled.  
"He was. Anyway, he ended up being right. I did become the school slut in the end," she said.  
"Hey! We never saw you that way," Dean said.  
"I remember what everyone used to say about me. They called me a roundabout because there were four roads you could take with me: Hands, mouth, pussy or ass. I never understood that since I didn't do any anal stuff until after highschool," she said.

The guys burst out laughing by her honesty. She closed her eyes. As a shadow clouded the light, she opened them again to see Dean's face looking down at her.

"We never cared about what anyone called you. We would always stick up for you and defend you. You were our girl," he said.

She smiled at him.

"And we'd like to think you still are," he continued and leaned down to give her a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away from her again.  
"Always so forward and not caring about what anyone thinks. That's why you ended up getting your hooks in me first," she said.  
"So why did you dump me?" He asked.

She sat up, grabbed the champagne and took a sip of it.

"Why did you dump any of us?" Seth asked.

She got to her feet and walked over to Seth who was sitting up against the tree. Without asking first she sat down between his legs and leaned up against his chest. He placed his arms around her and she felt herself go back in time to when they would always sit like that on his bed late at night, just talking, making her feel worthy of being loved.

"I remember the first time you talked to me. I was walking pass you and you stopped me. I thought you would make some stupid joke about having an orgy with you but instead you asked me how I was doing," she said and looked at Roman.  
"You looked so sad that day," he said.  
"I probably was. I don't remember anything leading up to that moment. It was many years ago. I do remember you three striking up a normal conversation with me like I was somebody worth talking to," she said.  
"You were and you still are," Seth said.  
"And then you invited me to a party that night. I was sure you would try something that night instead, that the nice conversation had just been a way of making me lower my guards. At that party I found you all whispering in the dark and shortly after you offered to take me home and I thought you were gonna rape me or something but nothing happened. You took me home and told me to have a good night. I couldn't understand what was going on," she said.  
"Aw, did we mess with that pretty head of yours?" Seth asked teasingly and kissed the top of her head.  
"I still wonder what you were whispering about at that party," she said.

They all exchanged looks.

"We might as well tell her," Dean said.  
"That was the night we all three fell in love with you. We couldn't explain it but we just knew you were special. Those whispers were us making a gentleman agreement," Roman said.  
"About what?" She asked.  
"About you. We all agreed that we would pursue you but that we would respect your wish of whoever of us you would choose and that it wouldn't destroy our friendship," Roman answered.  
"And I won. Or so I thought at first. Little did I know you would dump me and move on to these two," Dean said.  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
"You broke all of our hearts one by one," Seth said.

She sighed and looked down, not knowing what do say. She looked up as a shadow fell upon her legs. Roman stood there and reached his hand down to her. She took it and he yanked her to her feet.

"Come on, there's a lake down there. Let's go swimming," he said.  
"But I don't have a bathing suit with me," she said.  
"Even better," he smirked as he grabbed her and swung her over his shoulder.

Seth and Dean were fast at their feet as well and followed Roman as he carried her laughing down to the lake. He put her down and she watched as all three of them stripped down to their boxers and jumped into the lake.

"Come on! It's not like we haven't seen your body before," Seth yelled up to her.  
"Oh, what the hell?" She yelled back.

She took off her dress and revealed her underwear and jumped into the lake as well.

They were swimming around and having fun for about half an hour. It was just like being back to the old days. She felt good being around them and for a little while every care in the world disappeared. That was until Kenny's voice suddenly broke through.

"What the hell is going on here?" He shouted.

They all looked up and saw the row of men standing there.

"Fuck!" She let out in a scared tone.  
"Baby girl?" Roman whispered.  
"Don't do or say anything," she hissed at him as she made her way towards the men.  
"I texted you on my way back. Imagine my surprise when you weren't in our hotel room and didn't answer my phonecall. I tracked your phone here. I thought I might find you beaten or dead and instead I find you here whoring around with none other than three men in total," Kenny shouted.  
"We didn't do anything wrong. We were just swimming," she tried defending herself.

The back of his hand hit straight across her face, sending her to her knees.

"What the fuck!" Dean shouted.

She turned her head and sent him hard but pleading eyes, slowly shaking her head no.

"Don't," Roman whispered through his teeth.

One of the men moved his jacket a bit, showing a gun hidden under it.

"Just stand still and don't fucking say anything," Roman whispered.

They could do nothing but watch as Kenny grabbed her arm and yanked her up just to send her back down with yet another backhand slap to her face.

"I'm sorry, honey, I really am," she whimpered from the ground.  
"Not as sorry as you'll be once we get back to the hotel. Now get dressed!" He barked.

She hurried to get her dress back on. Kenny looked out at the three men in the water.

"I don't have to tell you three to stay as far away from her as possible, do I?" He yelled.

They all shook their heads.

"Good. If I ever catch any of you near her again, that will be the last anybody will ever see of you," he said.

He turned around, grabbed her arm and dragged her with him. The row of men turned around as well and followed.

"Fuck!" Seth growled once they were gone.  
"What the hell has she gotten herself into?" Dean asked.  
"I don't know but we're getting her out of it. That's for sure," Seth said.  
"We need to think this through," Roman said as they all made their way out of the water to get dressed. "Any of us sober enough to drive?"  
"I never even finished the first beer. I can drive," Seth answered.  
"Good. Let's go home and figure it out. We sure as hell can't leave her in the claws of that monster," Roman said.  
"She wasn't his to begin with. She belongs with us," Dean said and kicked the nearest tree.  
"Relax! We all need to relax right now. She needs us and if we go out on a raging spree, we won't be any good to her," Roman said.


	4. You're not fine

Silvia was only wearing a bathrobe. She wasn't planning on going out after what happened yesterday. She looked at the phone in her hotel room as it started ringing. She had a feeling who it was. She sighed and walked over to answer it.

"Hello?" She said.  
"Baby girl, you alright?" Roman's voice sounded.  
"I'm fine," she answered.  
"You wanna come down here to put our minds at ease?" He asked.  
"Not really," she answered.  
"So give us your room number so we can come up there to check on you," he said.  
"I don't think that's a good idea," she said.  
"The way I see it, you got three options. You either come down here, allow us to come up there or we're gonna start knocking on every single door in this god damn hotel until we find you," he said.

She bit her lip, thinking about it. She knew he wasn't joking. They literally would start knocking on doors if she didn't pick one of the first two options.

"Baby girl?" He snapped her out of her thoughts.  
"Third floor," she said and hung up.

She was waiting by the open door to her room when they stepped out of the elevator. Seth was the first one to reach her. He wrapped his arms around her, lifted her up in a bear hug while carrying her inside the room. Dean and Roman followed and closed the door behind them.

"Are you guys completely mental? He's gonna kill you if he catches you anywhere near me," she said once Seth sat her down.

Roman took her hand and guided her towards the couch. He sat down next to her.

"When will he be back?" He asked.  
"In an hour," she answered.  
"We'll take off in 15 minutes or so. Don't worry, baby girl. We won't get in trouble and most important, we won't get you in trouble. We just needed to see for ourselves that you were okay," Roman said.  
"I said I'm fine," she said.  
"You don't look fine," Dean said.

She looked up at him. He was standing by the window, leaning his arm up against the windowsill. He was looking back at her. It felt like he could stare right into her soul. They all had always been able to look through her, making her feel so weak from time to time, making her not able to resist them or lie to them. She sighed and shook her head.

"Please don't go there. I don't wanna talk about it," she said and looked down.

Roman put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"You're not fine. Far from," he said and sighed.

She didn't answer. She couldn't lie to them and she didn't wanna speak the truth. It hurt too much to talk about. Seth filled a glass of water and walked over to her.

"Here," he said and handed it to her.  
"Thanks," she said and took a sip.

They watched her as she slowly emptied the glass.

"I need you to leave before he gets back," she said.  
"We will," Roman said.

She felt their eyes on her. She looked around.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

She felt as she was suddenly getting tired.

"Don't fight it, baby girl," Roman whispered in a calm voice.  
"Fight what?" She said, hearing how her voice sounded slurred.  
"Ssh, just sleep," he whispered.

She closed her eyes and leaned up against him. She could hear them talking but it sounded so far away.

"Her clothes is over here," Dean said.  
"Get her out of that robe and get her dressed," Seth said.  
"Pack the rest of her clothes and leave her cellphone here. We don't need him tracking her again," Roman said.

She felt someone untying the knot in front of the robe and then she was gone.


	5. The truth comes out

She started to wake up and could feel she was moving. She was in a car. She could hear their voices.

"I am not mad. I am furiated. You saw what that fucker did to her," Dean raged.  
"We saw," Roman sighed.  
"Burn marks on her shoulders. I'm gonna kill him," Dean growled.

How did he know about the burn marks?

"Not to mention the bruises," Seth added.

How did they know?

She reached up and felt her shoulder. She wasn't in a bathrobe anymore. She was wearing normal clothes. She tried opening her eyes but couldn't. She was blindfolded. She reached up to remove it but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Don't do that, baby girl, unless you want me to restrain you too," Roman said in a calm voice.  
"She's awake?" Seth asked.

She dropped her hand.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.  
"You're not supposed to know. That's kind of the idea with the blindfold. We can't have you running back to him," Roman answered.  
"What makes you think I would do that?" She asked.  
"It's us, baby girl. We know you. When you get scared, you tend to make stupid decisions," he answered.

They took a turn and it was clear they were no longer on a paved road the way the car started to shake.

"You can take the blindfold off now," Roman said.

She reached up and took it off. She blinked her eyes a couple of times till her vision was clear again. They were driving inside a forest. They drove in silence for a while until a large cabin suddenly apperared.

"What is this place?" She asked.  
"It's been in my family for decades. No one ever comes out here so I figured we'd be safe here," Roman answered.

Seth parked the car and they all exited it. Dean opened the trunk and started taking out bags.

"Did you guys actually plan for this?" She asked as she saw all the bags.  
"Of course. We needed to get you away from him and we knew you would never come on your own free will. Sorry about that, by the way," Dean said.  
"You drugged me?" She asked, not willing to believe it.  
"Yeah, that was me," Seth said.  
"You fucking drugged me," she mumbled, starting to feel angry.  
"Yell at us later and make us pay in any way you want but first, let's get inside and get settled," Roman said.

They all walked up to the cabin. Roman unlocked the door and they went inside.

"Bathroom and bedrooms are upstairs. Take first pick on which room you want," Roman said to her.

They all walked upstairs. She couldn't care less what room she was in so she just opened the first door and walked inside without looking around. Dean walked behind her and put her bag on the bed before going back out to find a room on his own.

She took a quick look around and sighed. She knew why they had taken her here and she knew she was suppose to be thankful but it was all so wrong. They had taken her against her will and she was scared. Not scared of them. Scared of what might happen once Kenny found her. And he would find her. He always did.

"Wanna come downstairs?" Seth's voice sounded.

She turned around and looked at him standing in the doorway.

"Got anything to drink?" She asked.  
"Of course. I always got your back, babe," he said and chuckled.

They walked downstairs. Dean and Roman followed shortly after. Seth opened a bottle of champagne and handed it to her. For a while she just sat on a chair drinking some of it. None of them spoke at first. It was an awkward situation.

"What exactly is your plan?" She finally asked.  
"We don't really have one. We just needed to get you away from him," Dean answered.

She shook her head.

"Never in a million years would I have thought you were that stupid," she said and sighed.  
"We just saved your ass and you call us stupid. Thanks a lot," Seth said.  
"Do you know who Kenny is and what he does?" She asked.

They all shook their heads.

"He's high up in the underworld. He sells weapons and drugs. I thought you got the hint yesterday with the row of men following him," she said.

None of them said anything so she continued.

"No one crosses him without paying for it. Well, you just crossed him and you made me cross him as well. We're all gonna pay for it," she said.  
"We'll protect you," Seth said.  
"Yeah, I'd like to see that happen," she chuckled although there was nothing funny about the situation.

She drank some more before opening her mouth again.

"You can't go back home," she said.  
"Why not?" Dean asked.  
"He knows who you are. He's gonna come knocking down your doors now that I'm gone. He's not that stupid that he'll think I disappeared on my own," she answered.  
"How does he know who we are?" Dean asked.  
"Oh, come on! You saw my body when you dressed me. I heard you talking about it in the car. I might be able to take some pain but eventually we all have a breaking point. He knows your names. Sorry about that," she said and emptied the bottle.

Roman got up from the couch to walk over to her but she raised her hands to stop him.

"Not in the mood for that, Roman," she said.  
"I just wanna give you a hug and hold you close," he said.  
"I know what you want and I'm not in the mood. You always get the tears out of me way too easy with your soft words and big arms. I can't handle that right now," she said truthfully.

He sat down again.

"Alright, let's talk about something else," Seth said.  
"Yeah, let's do that," she said.  
"I'm still dying to know why you left me back then," Dean said.  
"Why didn't you ask me back then? You didn't seem to care the next day. You came up and talked to me the way you always did and you all still let me hang out with you," she said.  
"Part of our gentleman agreement," Roman said.  
"So spit it out, pumpkin. You broke our hearts one by one and we let you. I think you owe us something," Dean said.  
"Fine. With my slutty rumour and you three always being around me, people were already talking about me getting it on with all three of you night after night so I decided to lay low," she said.

She looked over the table and caught Dean's eyes.

"And then you swooped in all of the sudden. I remember how you cornered me in the kitchen at a party and suddenly kissed me," she said.  
"I remember that night too. I remember thinking it was now or never," Dean said and smiled.  
"So we dated for some months and you were always crazy and wild. Don't get me wrong, I loved that about you but something was missing. I needed something softer. Or so I told myself. So I broke up with you," she said.

She turned her eyes to Roman.

"And then I laid my eyes on you," she said.  
"They don't come more calm than Roman," Seth chuckled.  
"I know. So I would always make sure to be by your side whenever we all were together. One day we were alone sitting on a bench waiting for these two to come around and you took my hand and leaned in to kiss me. I don't even recall you saying anything leading up to that point. Suddenly we were just kissing," she said.  
"I don't think any words were said between us actually. I just felt like I had to do it right then and there while we were alone," Roman said.  
"So we dated for a while and you were always the sweetest man. Too sweet almost. At least that's what I told myself when I decided to dump you. I needed something more fierce," she said.

She turned her eyes to Seth.

"And that leaves you as the last one," she said.  
"I feel so special," Seth said sarcastically.  
"You let your intentions be known right away once you heard me and Roman were done," she said.  
"Why waste any time?" He asked and grinned.  
"You pulled me aside next day and told me you wanted me," she said.  
"Sorry about that, Roman," he said and chuckled.  
"I told you to wait and you told me you'd chase me down till you got me," she said.  
"You didn't last long. One week later you were mine," he said.  
"You're kind of hard to say no to. Always so pushy and demanding. And I liked that about you. You were raw and rough. You wanted things done your way and you always got what you wanted and at the same time you put me up on a pedestal and treated me like a queen. Everyone knew who I belonged to when we were together," she said.  
"Couldn't let anyone try and take you away from me," he said.  
"It was too much. I couldn't keep up with your wild pace and your high expectations. I needed to slow things down. At least that was the excuse in my head so I left you," she said.

For a few seconds they sat in silence.

"That was the last you ever spoke to any of us," Roman said.

She nodded.

"We thought we could go on as usual. Hell, we had all dated you and come out on the other side. We kept our pain inside because we loved you. We came to school and you didn't even look at us," Dean said.  
"We were expecting to see our happy girl as usual and suddenly from day to day you kept to yourself. You ran away as soon as we were in sight and you didn't speak to anyone the rest of your time in school," Seth said.  
"I know. I tried to get you out of my mind. Don't think I didn't know I had hurt you all but you didn't know how I had hurt myself too. It was too hard to be near you," she said.  
"Tell us," Seth demanded.  
"You said yesterday you all fell in love with me. Well, I fell in love with you too. Not just one of you but all of you. You treated me so good and you made my days worth living. Together you were the perfect man and I wanted you all. I knew I couldn't have you all so I tried settling with one of you at first. When that didn't work I moved on till I had been through all three of you. It didn't work. Stuff like that never works. I told myself that I needed something else all the time but what I really needed was all three of you," she said honestly.

She got up from the chair, too embarrased to meet their eyes, as she turned around to walk upstairs and away from them. Dean was fast at his feet and next to her.

"Don't leave," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Oh Dean, always the first one to try and get to me," she said and laughed into his shirt.

He pulled down her cardigan and exposed her shoulder, leaning in to kiss the burn marks.

"You never left our minds and hearts over the years. We've always been yours," he said between the kisses.  
"That is if you still want us," Seth added.

She sighed and pushed out of Dean's arms while pulling the cardigan back up.

"And how exactly is that gonna work? You each get me two days a week and I get time off on Sundays?" She asked sarcastically.  
"We didn't actually have a plan," Dean said dumbfounded.  
"So typical you, Dean. You always jump into things without thinking them through. Did you even think it through before bringing me here? Or did you actually expect me to spread my legs for all three of you again? Just to see if the slut was still inside me?" She spat out the words.

She was feeling angry but the anger wasn't towards them. It was towards herself. She was angry for telling them the truth, angry for ever starting a relationship with Kenny, angry for putting herself and them in this position, but mostly angry because she still loved them. She wanted nothing more than to throw herself into their arms but she couldn't.

"We never meant to..." Roman started.  
"Save it! Do yourself a favour and either drive me back tomorrow or just drive away and leave me here. It will make things easier on all of us," she said.

She turned around and started walking up the stairs.

"We're not leaving you, pumpkin. Fight all you want but we're not going anywhere," Dean called up the stairs before she disappeared into her room.


	6. You set the rules, we follow

She woke up in the middle of the night, not able to fall back asleep. The cabin was quiet. The guys must have gotten to sleep at some point after she had left them downstairs. She got out of bed and walked to the door. She opened it and listened. Not a sound. She walked out of her room and towards one of the doors.

She closed the door behind her and just looked at the sleeping man. She just needed him right now. She was scared and on edge about the whole situation and only one man in the world always had the ability to calm her down.

She crawled down on the bed and put her head on his chest. He started stirring.

"What the...?" He asked.  
"It's just me," she said.  
"Baby girl? What are you doing in here?" He asked.  
"I just need you right now," she answered.

He put his other arm around her and pulled her all the way up on him.

"Anytime, baby girl," he said.

He let his fingers run up and down her back.

"Roman, do you honestly want this? You three passing me around like... some kind of toy?" She asked.  
"You'll never be a toy in our eyes. You're the most precious woman any of us have ever laid eyes on. Do you feel like we're treating you bad?" He asked.

"No, I can't say I do. I just can't help but feel like I'm being put back in high school with all the rumours," she answered.  
"You need to get out of your mind. None of the creeps from high school are around. It's just us," he said and kissed her forehead.  
"And this isn't just about me being the one who got away?" She asked.  
"Well, you are, but it's not just about that, no. It's about us never being able to get over you. It's about us knowing the moment we saw you again after all these years, that you're still the one. It's about us not willing to ever let you go now that we've finally found you again. And hopefully it's about you feeling the same way too," he answered.  
"I do. I can't deny that. But how do you wanna do this? I don't want any jealousy to roam around," she said.  
"You don't have to worry about that. We talked about it after you went to bed. We're all in it if you are. You set the rules, we follow. Just don't ever leave us again," he said.

His fingers trailed down her back, pulled up her nightdress and gently grabbed her ass. He was surprised to find that she wasn't wearing any panties under the dress. She let our a little moan and lifted her head to look at him. He still had so soft eyes that made her feel so weak.

"I want you," she whispered.

He grabbed her by the neck and forced her head down so he could kiss her.

She broke the kiss and pushed herself up. She moved a bit down his legs, grabbed his boxers and pulled them down towards her. She moved back up. She didn't wanna waste any time. It had been too long and she needed to feel him right now. She grabbed his dick and led it inside her. They both moaned as she slid down on it.

"God damn it, baby girl, I've missed you so much," he moaned as she started to move.

She placed her hands on his chest and he let her set the pace while holding on to her hips. She rolled her hips, trying to give him as much pleasure as possible. As she was getting close, he sat up and wrapped his arms around her lower back. She held on tight to him around his neck, leaned in and kissed him as she kept moving. She tilted her head backwards and moaned out loud as she came. He licked up her throat, squeezed her ass tight and then he came too. She leaned her head on his shoulder as she was catching her breath.

He slowly laid back down, dragging her with him. For a while they just laid like that, her on top of him, him back to running his fingers up and down her back.

"I missed you too," she finally said.

She rolled down and placed her head on his chest and an arm across his stomach. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"I can't believe you're with me again," he said almost in a whisper.

She placed a kiss on his chest.

"So I set the rules inside this cabin but you set the rules outside. Is that how it's gonna go?" She wondered out loud.  
"Something like that," he answered half asleep.  
"Am I allowed to leave this cabin and wander around in the forest?" She asked.  
"Of course. You're not our prisoner. Just be careful. There are still some trapping pits out there that we haven't gotten rid off since there used to be hunters here a long time ago," he said.  
"Trapping pits? Are there bears in this forest?" She asked.  
"Bears and other animals, yeah," he answered.

She didn't say anything else. Shortly after she heard his breathing get heavy as he had fallen asleep.


	7. Trapping pit

She wasn't in his room anymore when Roman woke up the next morning. He got out of bed and put on some clothes before leaving his room. He opened the door to her room and looked inside but she wasn't there either. He could hear voices downstairs in the kitchen so he walked down.

"Where's Silvia?" He asked once he made it downstairs and saw that only Seth and Dean were there.  
"Upstairs, I guess," Seth answered.  
"No, she was gone when I woke up and she isn't in her own room either," Roman said.  
"Wait a minute, she was in your room last night?" Dean asked.

A smirk appeared on Roman's face.

"Oh my god, tell us about it. What happened?" Dean almost attacked Roman in his eager to know.  
"Well, she woke me up in the middle of the night. We talked a little. She has missed us too. And then we had sex," he said.  
"You what? Oh, you lucky bastard!" Seth shouted.  
"I can't even begin to tell you how good it felt to be with her again... to be inside her again," Roman said in a dreamy voice.  
"You lucky, lucky bastard," Seth repeated himself.  
"So she's up for this whole deal with us?" Dean asked.  
"It seems like it. I told her she could set up any rule she wants and we'll follow," Roman answered.

Smiles appeared on both Dean's and Seth's faces. Seth was the first one returning to Roman's original question.

"So where is she now?" He asked.  
"Well, since she's not down here, I think she's roaming around in the forest. She asked me last night if it was okay she went out there," Roman answered.  
"And you agreed to let her wander around on her own?" Seth asked.  
"Seth, you don't need to be her protecter in everything. She's not our prisoner. As long as she doesn't take off and go back, she's allowed to enjoy her surroundings," Roman said.

Seth didn't say anything. He knew Roman was right. He just couldn't help it. He had always felt the need to protect her.

"Gonna go for a walk," Dean suddenly said.

He was on his feet and out of the kitchen in no time.

"Dean!" Seth called out.  
"Nope, not listening. I'm gonna find my girl," Dean called back.  
"Our girl!" Roman corrected.

They heard the front door open and close.

Dean walked quietly through the forest, searching for her. Her voice was the first thing that caught his attention. She was singing. He followed the sound until he noticed a hole in the ground a bit away. Was her voice coming from down there? He hurried over there and looked down. She was sitting down there, her back against the wall, just singing.

"That must be the cutest bear I've ever seen trapped," he said.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi Dean," she said.  
"What are you doing down there?" He asked.

She stood up.

"Roman warned me about trapping pits still being out here. Guess I found one," she answered.  
"Are you hurt?" He asked.  
"No, I had a lucky landing. I just can't get up again. This thing is too deep for me to reach the edge. Mind helping me up?" she asked and reached her arms up towards him.  
"I could do that," he said and smirked.  
"Dean, what are you thinking?" She asked.  
"Well pumpkin, the way I see it, I have two options. I could pull you up and we would go back to Roman and Seth, but where is the fun in that?" He said.  
"What's the second option?" She asked.

He jumped down in the hole.

"I could come down here where you have no way of escaping me," he answered.

He made his way slowly towards her and pinned her up against the wall.

"I've missed you so much, pumpkin," he said as he dug his head down to kiss her neck.

A soft moan escaped her lips, making him smile. He kissed up her neck and jaw until he reached her lips. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in to kiss him.

His hand went under her dress and pushed her panties down. She pushed forward against his fingers as two of them entered her. As he began moving them in and out of her, her hands went down to open his pants. She stuck her hand inside them and found his hard dick. She started stroking him. They both knew she was getting close. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand out of his pants again. He quickly moved over and grabbed her other wrist as well, pushed both her arms over her head and held them tight, pinning her to the spot as he quickened the pace with his fingers inside her. He moved his mouth down to her neck again, biting into it, hearing as she screamed out her orgasm.

When she opened her eyes again, he was just smirking at her.

"Still like being held in your place, I see," he chuckled as he let go off her wrists.  
"You've always known how to do that just right," she said and smiled.

He smiled back as he pushed his pants down. He grabbed under her ass and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him as he lowered her down on his dick.

"God pumpkin, it feels so good being inside you again," he moaned as he thrusted into her.  
"Faster," she whispered.

He quickened the pace.

"I'm not gonna last long like this," he said.  
"It doesn't matter," she said.

She squeezed her walls around his dick, making him moan even louder.

"God damn it!" He shouted as he came.

She let out a little giggle as he put her down on the ground.

"You did that on purpose," he said.  
"I did, but it was fun," she said and laughed.  
"After all these years without you, I'm out of training. Just wait till next time. You're gonna get it bad," he said and kissed her.

She grabbed her panties from the ground and put them back on while he was pulling up his pants.

"Let's get you out of here," he said.

He bent down, wrapped his arms around her legs and lifted her up. She leaned over the edge and pulled herself up. He jumped up and got his arms up on the edge, pulling himself up.

"Why are you so dirty?" Seth asked as they returned.  
"Pumpkin here found a trapping pit the hard way," Dean answered.  
"Shit, are you okay, baby girl? I warned you about them," Roman said as he hurried towards her to check up on her.  
"I'm fine. Dean got me out of there. Now if you'll excuse me, I could really use a shower right now," she answered.  
"Want us to join?" Dean asked.  
"I don't think all four of us can fit in there," she chuckled as she made her way upstairs.


	8. Dinner

After the shower she had retreated to her room. She needed to gather her thoughts for a bit. They let her be most of the day. It wasn't until the evening draw near, there was a knock on her door.

"Babe, dinner's ready. Wanna come down and eat?" Seth's voice sounded from the other side.

She walked over and opened the door and came face to face with him.

"Or you want me to come in there and eat you instead?" He asked and smirked.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss.

"You know how much I wanna say yes but right now I'm really hungry. I haven't eaten all day. But don't worry, you'll get what you want later," she said.

He slapped her ass as she walked pass him, earning him a little whine of joy from her.

"Tomorrow we have to go back to the city for the rest of our stuff and fill up on our supplies. We think it will be more safe if all three of us go in case we run into psycho Kenny but we want you to stay here where you'll be most safe. Will that be alright with you?" Roman asked as she entered the kitchen.  
"Yeah, that will be fine. Can you maybe bring me some books to read while you're in there?" She asked.  
"Anything you want, baby girl," Roman answered.

After dinner they sat and relaxed for a bit until Roman finally took up the conversation they had started during the night.

"So, you wanna set any rules?" He asked.

She looked at them. They were all just waiting for her to answer.

"I don't know. We tried doing this by the rules back in high school and that didn't really work out," she answered.  
"So maybe just some simple guidelines?" Roman asked.  
"I guess, if I have to put something out there, my room is off limit. I mean, of course you can knock and come inside but I don't want any of you sneaking in during the middle of the night. If anybody will be sneaking anywhere, it will be me seeking out one of you. And no jealousy. The moment any of you start feeling jealous or uncomfortable about this whole arrangement, you let your voice be heard. I don't need you to start butting heads or getting angry with me," she answered.

She looked around at them while they all nodded.

"Sounds good to me, pumpkin," Dean said.  
"Good. Now if you two will excuse me and Seth, I believe he and I still have some catching up to do as well," she said.

She walked towards the door and turned around and looked at Seth.

"I'm sorry, did you change your mind about eating me?" She asked calmly.  
"Hell no," he answered while he quickly got to his feet and followed her.

He basically chased her up the stairs. Roman and Dean could hear how she screamed in joy as he caught her on top of the stairs and carried her inside his room.

"Not jealous but he's damn lucky," Dean said.  
"Well, to be fair, we already had a taste. It's time he gets some too after all these years," Roman said.

He dumped her on his bed and before she could react, he had gotten rid off their clothes. He worked so fast that she almost couldn't believe it. He took a long look at her body.

"Still as gorgeous as I remember, babe," he said.

She bit her lip, not knowing what to respond. He smirked at her before placing himself between her legs. She tilted her head backwards and moaned as his tongue started working on her. It didn't take him long to make her cum. She reached down to grab the top of his head, holding him in place as she rode the waves of her orgasm. When she let go, he lifted his head and smiled at her.

"You taste even better than I remember," he said as he crawled up on top of her.

He kissed her passionately, letting her taste herself on his tongue. She moaned into his mouth. He bit her lip and then moved down to suck on her earlobe.

"Say it," he said.  
"Say what?" She asked.  
"You know what I wanna hear. I know you remember. Say it," he said as he let the head of his dick tease her entrance.  
"Fuck me," she said.  
"With pleasure, babe," he said.

He pushed his dick inside her and thrust into her hard. She let out a loud moan. He looked at her and smirked as he kept thrusting into her hard.

"That's my girl," he said between his own moans.

She let her nails run down his back. He pushed in even harder a few more times until he came. He collapsed on her and kissed her neck.

"Don't ever leave me again," he whispered.  
"I won't," she whispered back and pulled her fingers through his hair.

After he had fallen asleep and the cabin had quiet down, she got out of his bed and got dressed again. She quietly made her way out of his room and downstairs. Everything was dead quiet and the night was pitch black. She found it soothing.

She started searching through the rooms downstairs. She was looking for something that could give away where they were. She turned her head as she heard a buzzing sound. There in the corner of the livingroom, Roman's phone was being charged. She walked over and took it. She looked at the GPS signal to see where they were. They had taken her far away from the city.

She was about to put the phone back down when something made her open the facebook app. She saw there was a private message sent from Kenny.

 _"I know you have her. Bring her back and you'll go unharmed, or I'll find you and I'll bring hell upon you."_

She felt herself starting to shiver. She knew Dean and Seth probably had gotten similar messages as well. What were they thinking bringing her here, putting themselves in danger like that? She felt anger rush through her and she tried to shake it off. She knew why they had done it. They did it because they loved her. Maybe she should just take off and convince Kenny that she had left on her own and now had come back? She looked at the burn marks on her shoulders. A shiver went through her again as she thought about what punishment he would give her for being gone for several days. And then she heard Seth's voice inside her head.

 _"Don't ever leave me again."_

She knew she couldn't leave him or any of them behind, but she had to deal with it or they would never be free to live the way they wanted to. She took the phone and went upstairs to hide it in her room.


	9. Back where you belong

They waited for next evening to draw near before heading back to town. They figured it would be safer if darkness had come once they reached the town so they better could hide in the shadows in case Kenny and his men were hanging around their homes.

"Has any of you seen my phone?" Roman asked.

No one replied.

"Baby girl, have you seen it?" He asked and looked at her.

She shook her head.

"I could have sworn I left it over here yesterday," he said.  
"Maybe you remember wrong. You did drink several beers last night," Dean said.  
"Yeah, maybe," he said, still looking at her as if to see if she might be lying to him.  
"I promise I'll look for it. I'll turn the entire cabin upside down. I'll text Seth or Dean if I find it, okay?" She said.  
"Yeah, okay," he said and walked over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Be safe, alright?"  
"You too," she said and smiled.

As soon as they were gone, she walked upstairs and took out his phone. After finding out where she was, she knew it was a three hour drive back to the town. They probably would spend an hour in there and then drive back home. She wouldn't see them for seven hours. It gave her a lot of time.

She walked downstairs, sat down and just looked at the phone. It took her around two hours to gather up her courage. She logged off Roman's facebook and on to her own. There was a lot of private messages from Kenny, none of them pleasant to read. She took a deep breath before she started typing.

 _"I'm sorry but I needed some time on my own. You scared me and I ran away in fear. It was a cowardly thing to do, I know that now."_

She didn't have to wait long before he replied.

 _"Where are you?"_

That was all he wrote. She knew him too well to know it was the only way he could restrain his anger. Keep it short so he wouldn't write what he really wanted to say. She knew he was furious.

 _"I'm far away from town, maybe three hours or so. Will you come and pick me up? I'm ready to come home."_

She slowly started to shiver. There was no turning back now that she had sent it.

 _"Tell me where you are and I'll come right away."_

She swallowed and typed in the address. Around three hours to go until he would be there.

She waited another hour. The guys would be reaching town around this time. She texted Dean.

 _"Found it."_

She didn't know why she did it. Maybe because she needed that last lifeline to be open in case things didn't go as planned. How could they go as planned? Her plan was shit. She knew it but she also knew she had to try.

Darkness had fallen. She turned on the porch lamp but left the cabin in darkness. She only needed that little light to guide Kenny there. She took a flashlight and a kitchen knife and went outside. She hid in the first row of trees and waited. She would be able to see him due to the porch light but he wouldn't be able to see her.

She jumped as Roman's phone buzzed in her back pocket. She took it out. There was a message from Dean.

 _"On our way home to you, pumpkin."_

She sighed as she wondered if she would actually get to see them again. She texted him back.

 _"Don't be mad at me. Forgive me."_

She silenced the phone completely and put it back in the pocket. She knew he would be calling her within seconds to find out what she meant by that and she didn't have the time to try and explain it.

After three misplaced calls, Dean was getting more than nervous.

"Step on it, Seth!" He shouted. "Something's wrong."

He tried calling again but still she didn't pick up.

"Fuck! What are you doing, pumpkin?" He yelled.

She looked up as she heard a car approaching. Soon after it rolled in and stopped. Kenny stepped out of the car. He was alone. She watched him as he shut the car door and looked around.

"Silvia?" He called out.  
"Show me your gun," she called back.

He turned around to face the direction her voice came from.

"Where are you?" He asked.  
"Don't fucking bullshit me. Just show me your god damn gun," she yelled.

A twisted smile came over his face as he pulled out the gun and held it in the air.

"Put it in the front seat," she yelled.

He opened the car door, put the gun inside and closed the door again.

"Lock the car," she yelled.

He pressed the button on the key and the car beeped and blinked to signal it was locked.

"Walk up on the porch and put the key down in front of the door," she yelled.

He walked up and put the key down as she demanded and then came back down to the car.

"You got two choices now. You can either try and get back to the key and back inside the car to get your gun but I'll be gone before you do or you can try and keep up with me," she yelled.

He smirked in the direction of her voice.

"I don't need a gun to control you," he yelled.

"Fuck," she muttered to herself, feeling how her hands were shaking. "It's now or never."

She turned on the flashlight so he could see where she was. He smiled and took a couple of steps in her direction.

"Are you coming willingly or do I need to go over there and drag you out?" He yelled.  
"When have I ever made things easy for you?" She yelled back.

His face turned angry and he started sprinting towards her. She turned around and ran into the forest. She knew she had a small advantage. She had been in this forest the day before and she had the flashlight. He just followed the sound of her and what little light he could see from the flashlight.

As she was almost there, she turned off the flashlight. She just hoped she wouldn't trip in the darkness for the few final steps. She didn't. She dug down behind a big tree and heard as he came running full speed, not knowing that he was passing her. And then the scream. That ear-piercing yet so beautiful scream. She leaned her head back against the tree and smiled. Her smile turned to a chuckle at first and then a full on laughter. She knew it had worked. She could hear him screaming through her laughter. Never had she been so happy that Kenny was a short man and not with the best psysic. He would never be able to get himself up from that hole.

As her laughter died down, she took in his screams even more. They sounded different than she had imagined. They weren't the screams of an angry man, rather a man in pain. She crawled to the hole, turned on the flashlight and shined the light down on him. She let the light run over him and noticed his leg. It was in a weird position and the bone was sticking out of it.

"Does that hurt?" She asked mockingly.  
"Fuck you, bitch!" He growled.

She chuckled again. She sat up and dangled her feet down the hole, mocking him on purpose as she kept the light on him.

"You know, all I ever wanted was to be loved and accepted for who I am," she said.  
"You're not worthy of being loved," he said.  
"That's what I used to think too. That's why I ended up with you in the first place. I didn't care about myself or where life would take me. I think I secretly wanted you to kill me at some point just to get out of my misery," she said.  
"Why don't you come down here and I'll gladly do it now?" He sneered.  
"I tried playing it by the rules. I gave up my one true love, well three actually, and I lost myself in the process. No one can ever make me feel like they do. No one can ever love me and make me love like they do," she said.  
"Get me the fuck out of here!" He yelled.  
"You're wrong. You're the one who's not worthy of being loved," she said.  
"Are you even listening to me?" He asked desperately.  
"Finally! Fear! Yes, I'm listening but I just don't care," she answered.

She held up the kitchen knife and shined the light on it.

"Oh god," he whimpered.

She dumped it into the hole.

"You got two choices. You can either wait till you die from natural causes or you can end your own life. Slit your wrist or your throat or even stab yourself. I don't care how you do it. Either way, you're not getting out of that hole," she said.  
"This is murder!" He said with panick in his voice.  
"A few minutes ago you weren't above killing me but now it's wrong? And no, this is not murder. You chose to run into a dark forest in the middle of the night. You fell into a hole without me ever touching you. You either die like that or commit suicide. No one ever laid a hand on you," she said.  
"You're a psycho!" He screamed.  
"Guess you taught me well, huh?" She said and chuckled.

"Whose car is that?" Seth asked as he drove up to the cabin.  
"I have an idea," Roman said.  
"That motherfucker!" Dean shouted.

They all jumped out of the car and ran into the dark cabin screaming her name. No response. They ran from room to room without any luck.

"Call her again!" Roman shouted.

Both Dean and Seth tried calling his phone but she didn't pick up.

"Fuck! She's somewhere out there with that fucker," Dean said.

Roman quickly found three flashlights and handed them out.

"Let's go find her," he said.

They all walked out in the forest, shouting out her name.

"I swear to god I'm gonna kill him if he has laid a finger on her," Dean growled.  
"He better not have touched her," Seth growled next to him.  
"Wait wait wait, you guys hear that?" Roman said and stopped walking.

They all listened. Her voice was coming somewhere from the darkness. She was singing.

"Now that's why I like to hear. If she's singing, she can't be hurt," Dean said.

They followed the voice and shortly after they could see a light coming through the darkness. As they came closer, they saw her sitting there with her feet down the hole and a flashlight in her hand.

"Oh god, baby girl, you scared the shit out of us," Roman said as he hurried towards her and put his arms around her.

Dean and Seth were fast next to them. Dean shined his flashlight down in the hole.

"Ehm guys..." He said.

They all looked down at Kenny.

"Get me the fuck out of there! She's crazy! She's gonna leave me to die here!" He screamed as he saw them.  
"What happened?" Roman asked.  
"He fell," she answered.  
"What do we do?" Dean asked.  
"You get me the fuck out of here!" Kenny yelled.  
"I was gonna leave him there," she said.  
"To die?" Seth asked.  
"Yeah. He won't be able to hurt any of us if he's dead," she said.

Roman grabbed her under her arms and dragged her away from the hole. Seth and Dean followed.

"Baby girl, are you sure you know what you're saying?" Roman asked.  
"Yes. Look, I never touched him. He chased me and fell. Just my luck he broke his leg. He's never getting out of there," she answered.  
"But he didn't just chase you and fall. You let him here on purpose," Seth said.  
"That's true," she said.  
"You set this whole thing up. You stole my phone and contacted him and you made him come out here to end in that hole," Roman said.

She took his phone from her back pocket and handed it to him.

"That's also true. Look guys, you wanna get him out of there and save him, go ahead. I won't stop you. Just let me get far away from here first. You'll never see me again and you better run too because once he's better, he's coming for all of us," she said.  
"So save him and lose you?" Roman asked.  
"You can't have it both ways," she answered and sighed.

The guys looked at each other.

"Doesn't seem like a hard choice to me," Dean finally said and put his arms around her, dragging her towards him and kissing the top of her head.  
"I'm not letting you go either," Seth said.

Roman looked at them. It really wasn't a hard choice for him either but he always had to think things through a little more than the other two. He finally walked back and looked down in the hole at Kenny.

"Sorry pal, but you hurt the wrong woman. If you weren't already down there with a broken leg, I'd break it myself," he said.  
"No no no, don't leave me down here!" Kenny screamed as they all started walking away.

"So what now?" Seth asked as they stepped up on the porch.

She pointed towards the car key in front of the door.

"Someone wears gloves before touching that. We'll drive his car back to town. I know where to park it. A really sketchy neighbourhood with lots of bad people. The police will just think it has been another drug deal gone wrong and that he has disappeared due to it. They'll never look into it. They never do. Trust me, I've been around these people for way too long to know how it goes," she said.  
"And then?" Roman asked.  
"Then we go back here and continue living the way we want to. No Kenny, no death threats, no drama. Just the four of us in a beautiful forest with no people around to judge us," she answered.  
"I like the sound of that," Dean said and dragged her into a hug.  
"In a week's time we'll go out and fill the hole with dirt. He should be gone by that time. It'll be like he was never here," she said.  
"So let's get started on the hard part. You two in his car while Silvia and I take mine," Seth said.  
"Once we get back here, we're so getting drunk and fucked up," Roman said.  
"Or we'll just fuck," Dean said and chuckled.  
"I'm down with both," she said.

Seth laughed and pulled her out of Dean's arms so he could kiss her.

"I promised I'd never leave you again. Will you promise the same?" She asked.  
"Oh babe, we never left you to begin with. We just waited for you to come back where you belong," he answered.


End file.
